


Finding her

by Writerofthefuture



Series: Sex with Monsters [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Knotting, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Knotting, Sex with Monsters, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthefuture/pseuds/Writerofthefuture
Summary: He had been turning durning the full moon for yearsHe made precautions to protect the localsbut when he comes a crossed a women durning the full moon things go wrong





	Finding her

I ran through the woods my feet hit the dirt , stirring up clouds of it behind me. It was midnight , the trees formed looming shadows that stretchered a crossed the forest floor like arms reaching for each other. It was quiet , owls cooed in the distance, the ground was damp from earlier rain, it cooled the air around me. I ran on nights like this, winding around the trees at great speeds, id chase rabbits lurking in the dark in wait as they popped out of their holes. Id clamp my jaw around their small little throats, digging my teeth into their tender flesh, the blood would gush into my mouth like a river breaking through a dam. When I turned I was no longer a man, my bones would break , shift and re-heal in its new form. On all fours I was lighting, swift , my tail would follow me at my hips. My humanity would be pushed to the back become cloudy like dream, I could feel it there but my wolf thoughts, my bloodlust was at the front , like impulse second nature.

I had built my home far from civilization, so durning this time I could be free and never run into a single human soul. It was hassle to travel all the way to town it toke a day and a half but it would be worth it to feel secure.

Untill tonight, I had never hurt a single person, untill tonight there had never been someone else in those woods. I could smell her , I followed it, my humanity screamed not to but my wolf was one of its kin it growled in my head. I hid in the bushes watching her like she was a rabbit, when I jumped my back legs pushed launching me towards her. I clasped down on her ankle, she screamed it echoed through the woods, I heard her bone crunching under the pressure, her blood was copper on my tongue. She clawed at the dirt , trying to pull herself away , I shook her leg clamping down and yanking her toward me. She smelled like fear it filled my nostrils, my wolf was loving it, I could hear their growling voice in my head, it was as loud as the screams. 

I let go of her ankle, for a second I thought they had listened to me finally to my pleas. When they pined her down using their front paws down on the small of her back. I worried they were going to kill her like a deer, ripping at her flesh, feeding off her. They did something unthinkable they tore at her dress , ripping away the layer mess of fabric. Till the bare of her ass was visible, her milky white thighs exposed to the moonlight. I felt something stir in their loins, my cock was hard, I had never seen the wolves cock before, red and throbbing. 

NO I screamed please don’t do this. My wolf bent their head down and started to lick the area of the women meant for only after marriage, it purred in my head. I could taste her on my tongue so different then when I had been with women as a man, like the creatures taste buds worked differently. She had started to whimper, letting out a few sobs every few moments. When the creature lined it cock up to her entrance, I too cried. At first my cock wouldn’t go in as if something was blocking me, her hymen, then it pushed it, she screamed in pain. They pushed in untill their balls touch her ass, they growled in pleasure, they toke no time before they were thrusting in her with great speed, drool came out of their mouth in waves. They would push all the way in, then out again like they were fucking like a rabbit, treating her like their personal whore. 

If felt good really good, better than it had ever felt in my human form. Her pussy was tight it squeezed my cock, I felt something strange, the hotter more aroused I got the more my cock tingled in pleasure. I caught a glimpse of the creatures dick, their was a massive bulge forming at the end of my cock close to my balls, the creatures, voice told me its name, knot. It grew getting bigger with every passing second it swelled, they toke one more thrust pushing in as deep as they could get its knot, she yelped in response. I could see blood , more than they had been then before. They stoped thrusting, my cock pulsed inside of them, cum spilling out ,filling their womb with its sticky seed. They fucked her all through the night over and over again until her pussy was so full of cum it spilled out of her in waves. Puddling on the ground ,soaking the dirt, When the sun was coming up it thrust into her unused hole, she had been silent for awhile now, only letting out small whimpers every now and then but now she screamed again. Her hole was completely un lubed, un prepared, it was tighter than her pussy it from around its cock, sucking it in. It started fucking her ass hard, slapping its massive balls against her ass over and over again. I kept thrusting into her until I came into her sweet little ass. I pulled out , I looked down surprised to find my very human dick , human hands, and human chest. She was out cold passed out in the massive pool of semen. I couldn’t leave her here, not with her ankle broken she’d never be able to make it back to town. I looked at her pussy, I stuck my finger in absently, anther wave of cum spilled out of her. A gross thought came to my head, I could keep her, no one would ever know, anyone who knew her would think she had died in the woods, they would grieve for her, for a short while and then they would move on. I shook the thought out of my head, picking her up in my arms.


End file.
